Jealous is actaully a good look for you
by Acciolov3137
Summary: Patricia is jealous of Nina and Eddie always spending time together, what happens in the tunnels that get all the feelings out in the open?


"Patricia will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." Joy whined as I continued thinning out the once plush pink rug Joy had in front of her bed.

"Sorry, I'm just bored! Eddie and I were supposed to hang out tonight but no, once again, I get bumped to second string because his duty as the Osirsian comes first."

"Welcome to my world, always losing out to Nina sucks doesn't it?"

A knock on the door made both our heads turn.

"Hey Yacker, I was wondering if you wanted to go o a walk. Me and Nina are done." Eddie stood there wearing is confidant grin and was motioning for me to follow him.

"Sorry, I'm actually really tired now, maybe some other time, that is if your not already too busy with Nina." I shut the door in his face and turned to grab my pajamas for bed.

"Patricia? What the heck, you wait for them to get done just so you can turn him down?"

"Yeah, I'm sick of coming in second to him. If he blows me off for her then I'm not changing my schedule for him."

"Why don't you just talk to him about you feeling jealous and work things out?"

"Uh, because I'm not jealous, I'm annoyed."

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower then changed into my pajamas. When I walked out Nina was standing there waiting.

"Hey Nina, what's up?"

"Sibuna meeting tonight at Midnight, meet in the tunnels, Eddie and I think we've found something new."  
She turned and ran back into her room and I mentally moaned. ''Great, now I have to watch them all chummy while losing sleep.'

I walked over to her door and knocked.

"Come In!"

"Hey Nina, sorry but I'm really tired so I'm still gonna get some sleep, can you just wake me up at midnight and I'll go down to the tunnels with you."

"Yeah no problem, go get some sleep."

I smiled gratefully and went back to my room. Joy was already sleeping and Mara was still out on her date with Jerome so I just crawled into bed and dozed off.

My dream started off fine, I was walking through campus when I saw Eddie, I started to walk over to him but he started running. I went after him and when I caught up he was hugging Nina. I tried to call out but my voice was gone again.

"Eddie I was so scared." She whimpered, hugging him closer.

"It's okay, I'm here for you, no matter what." He started leaning in and she stopped.

"What about Patricia?"

"Please, Nina, Patricia is no chosen one."

They leaned into each other again and kissed.

"Patricia, Patricia wake up!"

I bolted up, breathing heavily, to see Eddie leaning over me.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you already be in the tunnels with Nina."

He chuckled. "Nina said you needed a wake up call, I volunteered."

I stood up, shakily, and went to the closet to retrieve my shoes. I grabbed some of my black ankle boots with a  
small heel, then I slipped a hoodie on, it gets cold in the tunnels.

"Ready?"

I nodded, and pulled my fingers through my hair trying to tame it.

"Want some gum, it helps after nightmares." I took a piece and chewed it savoring the peppermint taste then started heading down to the kitchen.

"Hey Yacker, I'm sorry about earlier, I really wanted to hang out but-"

"Nina needed you, I know the deal." I kept walking refusing to look at him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not, can we just go?"

"Yacker, I promise the next time we make plans, they're set in stone." He kissed me forehead. "Promise."

Inside, I melted, I wanted to believe him and just kiss him senseless, Outside, I sighed and pulled back.

"Got the memo, now come on Osirian, your Chosen One needs you."

"The chosen one, not my chosen one, mine is currently mad at me."

I smiled at that, but kept walking.

When we got the kitchen I let him crawl in front of me, partly because I didn't want him looking at my arse, partly because I wanted to look at his. I crawled in after him.

"So why are we down here anyway, I thought no one came down here after we banished Senkhara."

"Wrong, me and Nina come down here a lot, just to look for any more mysteries and stuff. Anyway, we found something, earlier and it's got a riddle on it and everything."

"Great, more Sibuna stuff."

We kept walking and found everyone else gathered around the balance beam, except it wasn't really a beam anymore, it had thinned out and spread so it created a walkway.

"When did this...?"

Nina shrugged, "It wasn't like this a few days ago, but when we were down here earlier it was, and when Eddie tried to walk across it a door opened, see watch."

Eddie demonstrated and stood in the middle of the walk way and as promised a door opened to he left of him,

Nina joined him on the walkway and went into the room, followed by each of us. We were standing in a circular

room that had doors to several other rooms. Above the entry way was written: The room of truth, the room of

fear, the room of trust, the room of no survivors, and the room of second chances. The room of no survivors

was closed off, but the rest were open, Nina and I went to the room of truth, Eddie and Amber went to the

room of fear, and Fabian and Alfie took the room of trust.

'I wonder if she likes Eddie at all.' I thought to myself, only, it wasn't to myself, I heard my thoughts being broadcast throughout the room. Nina turned to me.

"Me? No I don't like Eddie at all like that. I'm completely in love with Fabian."

"Sorry Nina, I've just been worried because whenever we make plans he's with you, the Osiren and all."

She smiled understandingly. "It's okay, I used to be crazy jealous when Fabian would help Joy with stuff." Just then Eddie walked in.

'Woah, I think I walked into the middle of something intense.' He thought, then looked around confused as he heard his thought.

"Room of truth, everyone can hear your thoughts." I told him.

' 'I'm looking at the two prettiest girls in the world.' He thought, coming over to wrap an arm around me. I liked that he said I was pretty, but he said Nina was too. I rolled my eyes and walked out of his embrace to join Amber in the room of fear, I distinctly noticed Eddie and Nina whispering as they followed behind us.

I tried thinking to her but nothing happened outloud.

'Guess it's only in the room of truth.'

"So Amber, what's going on in this room?"

"Well from what I can tell there are tons of mirrors, and if you look into them you see what it is your fearing

right now the most."

"Really what do you see? A broken reflection?" Eddie joked, earning an elbow to the ribs from Nina.

"No, I see me, ugly, surrounded by you guys who are all ignoring me, now that I've lost my good looks."

"Amber that's not going to happen. We'll all still love you, even if you turn ugly, which you won't." Nina reassured her. Eddie came to stand next to me in front of a mirror.

"What do you see?" He whispered.

"You first."

"I see, me, boarding an airplane, while you stand there laughing, all over another guy."

My hand found his and I squeezed it reassuringly.

"Everyone, I think this is enough for one day, we'll come back at a more appropriate time." Nina announced, and everyone turned to leave.

"Wait Eddie, I want to tell you something. Stay behind."

He did and when everyone else left he turned to look at me, confused.

"Is that really what you saw? You leaving, and me not caring because I've found someone else?"

He looked away and nodded.

"Eddie, I think it's time I tell you what I've been thinking for a while."

He swallowed and clenched his fists.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"That I have someone else? No, and it won't ever come true because..."

He stared at me, his gorgeous green eyes looking deep into mine and suddenly I wasn't scared to share the  
truth. For him I'd take any leap of faith he put in front of me.

"I love you."

He smiled for a minute and then his face fell.

"What about Jerome?"

I laughed, "What about him?"

"Well ever since Mara left to visit her brother, you two have been hanging out a lot."

"Yeah cause he's my best friend and I needed advice about boys from a boys' perspective."

"Advice for what?"

"I needed to know if you were cheating on me with Nina or if I was just being a jealous cow."

He blushed. "You were right to be jealous. I was jealous of you and Jerome so I flirted with Nina."

I hit him in the arm. "Slimeball!"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I was the only one who was jealous, you were jealous of Nina."

"Yeah but you were, manipulating the situation, you were trying to make me jealous, that's cheating!"

"Hey, all's fair in love and war."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Love, you mean it?"

He took my hands and hugged me.

"Of course I mean it, why else would I act like a jealous fool?"

"I dunno, I just thought you'd gotten sick of my whiny 'yacking.'

He kissed my forehead. "Never, I love your whiny yacking, and I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, and this time it lasted until his lips met mine.

"You know...Jealous is actually a good look for you." He said pulling back and winking at me.

"Right back at you."


End file.
